1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method regarding biasing two members relative to each other and, more particularly, to a biasing system configured to bias a member in two different directions.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Spring assisted slide phones are known in the art. If the spring assist technology used in those phones is applied to a landscape slide mechanism without any specification changes, mechanism elements, mainly springs, would be visible when the product is opened. This would be unsightly and perhaps be prone to damage.